In the intensely competitive markets for consumer goods, manufacturers attempt to capture the long term attention of consumers with their improved products. However, initially the consumer""s attention must be attracted through advertising and/or product labeling. Often there is a need to communicate to the consumer several messages concerning the product. Therefore, the labels can become somewhat xe2x80x9cbusy.xe2x80x9d
A goal which is sometimes in conflict with the need to impart extensive information through labeling is to provide the consumer with an attractive product, particularly an attractive package for use in the home. Much effort has been expended in recent years in designing packaging having a pleasing appearance. However, the favorable esthetic effect of the package can be diminished by labels brimming with verbiage.
It is known to adhere permanently one ply to another. One of the plies may be a label. This is generally done for protection purposes.
It is known to adhere removably an opaque pressure sensitive label to a bottom ply. This has been done primarily to permit the consumer to remove the top label as a coupon, thereby leaving the bottom label intact.
A product sold under the name xe2x80x9cHerbal Essencexe2x80x9d by Clairol in a 24 oz. container used a two-ply structure wherein both plies were clear, but wherein the plies were adhered using a varnish.
It has been discovered that the conflict between providing informative label graphics, on the one hand, and providing the consumer with an attractive package for use in the home on the other can be resolved by use of a package having a removable label, preferably one which is at least partially transparent. Much or all of the indicia for attracting the attention of the consumer to the product can be displayed on the label, which may be removed after purchase. Underneath the label may be either a wall of the container or a second ply having label information, an attractive design, or nothing. In a particularly preferred feature of the invention, the underlying package wall or underlying second ply contains indicia which can be seen through the first ply, thereby complementing the indicia on the top label.
One and/or both plies can be made of polypropylene. Preferably the top label is adhered to the second ply or to the container wall with a reworkable pressure sensitive adhesive such as an acrylic adhesive. In accordance with the invention, the top (or only) ply can readily be removed by the consumer with application of only modest force.
The container of the invention may be used for various household products, including personal washing products such as liquid and semi-liquid washing products, soap bars and non-soap surfactant bars, laundry products such as detergents and fabric softeners and foods such as liquid and plastic margarines and other spreads. The container is preferably in the form of a thermoplastic bottle but may also be a carton or other container.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.